


Call A Cab

by kyishighasthesky



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Taxis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyishighasthesky/pseuds/kyishighasthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daehyun just wanted one holiday season to go right. He wanted to spend a nice weekend with his family and maybe even one year with a boyfriend if he was lucky. Yet when he finally believed he'd get his wish things turn out worse than they ever have before. Will an unexpected cutie be able to sweeten his mood? Well I really don't that that's the real question that needs to be answered here..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drive Me Home

Vacation had been brutal. Daehyun had been hoping he would get to spend the holiday season nicely for once, without excessive tears and ice cream this time, but _no_. Of course things couldn't just go over without a hitch. For the first time ever Daehyun somehow found himself with a boyfriend around Christmas time, an unfortunate holiday that his parents begun celebrating a few years back after a visit to the states. It took the Busan boy a bit of deliberation but he eventually invited his boyfriend along, to which the other excitedly accepted. Maybe a bit too excitedly, now that Daehyun though back on it..  
In the end it turned out that his boyfriend had an ex in Busan, and had been wanting to go back for quite some time and well... hook up, to put it bluntly. Honestly that man was an idiot for thinking he could get away with it. Then again Daehyun hadn't really been dating him for his intelligence...... really why had he dated him..? At this point he had no clue anymore. 

Thirty minutes later his plane landed and he quickly departed, eager to get home and probably mope around his apartment for a week until Youngjae forced him to socialize. Though he may curse his best friends at times, Daehyun really had to thank the boy for taking such good care of him over the years. He knew he could always count on Youngjae for anything and everything. He wondered for a moment if he should call him for a ride instead of getting a cab, eventually deciding against the idea knowing his friend was probably busy with Jongup, Himchan, or even studying for another college exam coming up, he seemed to have those nearly every week.

It took twenty minutes for his cab to arrive and Daehyun was nearly to the point of ripping his strawberry hair out in frustration when it pulled up in front of him. He gathered his things and got settled into the backseat, hastily giving his address and letting his head fall back on the leather seat with a sigh. The cab was filled with rap music for background noise and Daehyun managed to enure it for a solid ten minutes before peeling his eyes open and giving the driver a glare. He couldn't tell much from the back, but the cabbie looked quite young, tall though, with his head nearly hitting that roof of the car, and black hair styled in a slightly messy fashion.. or maybe that was just from leaning his head back on the seat. 

“Mind turning the music off?” The red head asked, eyes still locked onto the back of the drivers head. There was a moment of silence and the cab slowed to a stop at a red light, the cabbie turning back to give a quick glance to his passenger and offering a cheeky smile that showed off his dimples. Daehyun was a bit taken back by how handsome he was. His black hair was pushed to one side in the front and he had thin wire glasses perched atop his cute nose, his lips looked soft and Daehyun could feel his heart start to beat a little faster. 

“Not a fan of it?” The driver asked rhetorically, his thin fingers already reaching out to turn off the music. In the following silence after the radio was turned off, Daehyun came to the realization that he had made a bad decision. There was now a tension in the air that he hadn't quite realized the music was preventing. He shifted a bit in his seat and glanced out the window, wondering why they were still stopped. Oh of course they had to be stuck in traffic. While pressing his face against the glass the strawberry haired boy tried to get a good look at all the cars stuck in front of them, and from what he could see it looked like they'd be here awhile. Great.

Ten minutes passed. Ten. Whole. _Silent_. Minutes. Except for all the honking of cars of course. The tension in the cab had only grown and Daehyun really didn't want to deal with this right now. All he wanted was to go home and have a nice cry over his cheating boyfriend, ahem... _ex_ -boyfriend, and watch some shitty romance movies. His mind started to wander back over the events of his holiday season for probably the millionth time in twenty-four hours and he felt the prickle of hot tears sting his eyes. 

“Shit..” He mumbled, rubbing viciously at his eyes. Did he really almost just cry in a cab? Honestly how pathetic could he get? Daehyun sighed and let his head fall into his hands in shame, shoulders slumping along with him. 

“..Bad day?” Came a voice from the front seat, it was surprisingly soft, almost shy really. Odd, considering how teasing the driver had been earlier about the music. Maybe he had sensed the tension in the atmosphere as well. “I'm Junhong.” He introduced, not turning to face the back seat as he spoke. “You seem like you've had a bad day..” Junhong's words trailed off and for a moment and Daehyun wasn't really sure how to respond to that. The cabbie, or... _Junhong_ was pretty much just inviting him to spill his entire life story while they were stuck in traffic, and while the offer did seem a bit tempting for a moment, he quickly thought better of it. He didn't even know the guy. After not getting a response the raven haired man in the front seat let out a sigh, shifting a bit and glancing out the window to his left. Silence was _really_ starting to bother Daehyun. 

“Just tired from the holidays.” The delayed response came out quickly, his voice a bit softer than usual. He received a nod in response, and after a moment of silence he decided he might as well continue.. It wasn't like he'd ever see this man again anyways. “I went to visit my parents with my erm...” He paused a moment, unsure if he should outright admit his sexuality or not. “My boyfriend, and he tried to sleep with someone else on the trip.” Well there it was, out in the open to a stranger named Junhong that he was stuck in traffic with for who knows how long. Daehyun really didn't undersand it completely, but he figured he told him for one of two reasons, either; Junhong had a talent for getting people to spill their guts to him, or Daehyun had really just given up. It currently felt like the ladder. A chuckle came from the front seat and the Busan boy lifted his head from his hands slowly, brows furrowed in confusion. 

“Sorry, it's just.. I was just cheated on by my boyfriend as well. It's just sort of ironic, don't you think?” At Junhong's confession Daehyun couldn't help but break into smile, a soft and breathy laugh escaping past his plush lips. 

“Definitely ironic.” He replied, looking up and catching eyes with the younger male. Both eyes lindered perhaps a few moments too long and Daehyun could feel a hot blush creeping up the back of his neck that rivaled the color of his hair. A loud honk startled them both and Junhong's head snapped back to the road and found that traffic had finally begun to move. The final miles to Daehyun's apartment seemed to breeze by all to quickly for him and as they got closer he nearly prayed for more traffic. Though even if they did run into more delays, the red head still came up with what he thought was a pretty clever plan. 

They arrived twenty minutes later, not having seen any more traffic the rest of the way. Daehyun pulled some cash from his wallet and quickly paid what he owed. With a hot blush on his cheeks yet a grin nonetheless he swiftly gathered all of his things and exited the cab, mumbling a quick “Keep the change.” Before shutting the door. He made sure to give Junhong a wave before disappearing into his quiet and empty apartment. 

After Daehyun's abrupt departure Junhong sat confused for a moment. He gave a shrug after a moment and looked down to the wad of cash in his hand. 'Definitely too much..' he thought to himself, wondering if he should just go knock on Daehyuns door and give him the change, but as he unfolded the money a small piece of paper fluttered down into his lap. He gently picked it up off his leg and gave it a quick glance.

_Jung Daehyun  
(xxx)xxx-xxxx  
Call me, cutie~_

A grin broke out and Junhong's dimples proudly showed on his smooth cheeks. What a nice tip _indeed_. Maybe instead of going up and giving him the change now he could just use it to pay for their first date. That sounded like a much better plan.


	2. Kiss Me Goodnight

Only a week had passed since Junhong had a certain man with vibrant hair in the backseat of his cab. His job since then had been dull just as it was beforehand. Junhong hadn't yet worked up the courage to contact Daehyun, which was quite stupid considering he was the one _given_ the number. Yet Junhong couldn't help but fear the possible rejection nonetheless. With a strained sigh he willed himself to stand from his couch and grab his coat from the table along with his keys. He slipped on the article of clothing and into a pair of shoes by his door, exiting his apartment with a dismal plan for the night.

The night air was cold to his lungs and Junhong took a deep breath to try and accommodate to the temperature, His long legs led the way to the closest bar. Joan's. Sure maybe it wasn't the best plan to go drinking in order to distract himself from a certain someone, but Junhong didn't really praise himself for making the best decisions.

It didn't take long to arrive at the run down bar that contained endless swarms of drunks and people desperate for sexual attention, a few turning Junhong's way as he entered the bar. He brushed them off and made his way to the bar, ordering the first strong drink that came to his distracted mind. It arrived not long after and time began passing in a blur. People danced and music boomed loudly in his eardrums. A headache quickly formed after a few more drinks and his vision began to blur as he gazed into the mess of a dance floor.

“Junhong?” At the sound of his name being called the tall male turned his head in the direction he believed the voice to be coming from, furrowing his brows when finding no one familiar in sight. His eyes lingered a moment longer until he felt someone tap his shoulder. His head quickly whipped around, disorienting him for a quick second before his dark eyes managed to focus on the figure in front of him.

“Daehyun..?” He slurred out, tilting his head to the side in confusion as he gazed to the man with strawberry hair in front of him. Daehyun smiled, amused.

“Funny running into you here.” He said, picking up Junhong's glass and taking a short sip, cringing at the taste. “Strong choice.” He commented, setting the glass back down atop the counter with a clink. Junhong didn't answer, instead still debating in his mind if the man in front of him was the real Jung Daehyun or some fake his mind decided to make up in it's drunken haze.

“'S good to see you.” He drawled, words slurring together. Junhong did his best to manage a smile but in retrospect it probably came off as more of a grimace than anything. He opted to ignore Daehyun's comment about his alcohol choice, not wanting to admit it was really only for the purpose of getting wasted. Junhong was never one to favor strong drinks, or really drinking in general, but Daehyun didn't need to know that. “Sorry.. didn't call..” He mumbled, unable to meet the eyes he could feel attentive one his skin. “Nervous..”

A smile broke out on Daehyun's lips and he let out a soft chuckle, relieved that nerves were the only think keeping Junhong from contacting him. He'd been becoming paranoid it was because the tall man currently drunk in front of him wasn't interested. Good to see that wasn't the case. Daehyun was about to say something more when Junhong's head hit the bar with a loud thud, his eyes fluttering closed as he lost conciousness. The noise gathered the attention of the bartender and a few others nearby for a moment and Daehyun waved them off, looping one of Junhong's arms over his shoulder to support him. He paid the younger boys tab and together they stumbled out of the bar and into the cold evening air.

It took roughly eight minutes for Daehyun to successfully hail a taxi, a real pain. Once they were both seated in the back and on their way to his apartment, the red head smiled. It was a bit ironic to be in the back of a taxi with Junhong instead of him occupying the drivers seat. Yet as he felt a head of dark hair being rested on his shoulder Daehyun easily decided he liked this much better.

~

When they arrived at Daehyun's small apartment he couldn't have been more relieved. Carrying someone taller than him up two stories wasn't exactly easy. With a relieved sigh Daehyun plopped Junhong down onto the couch in his living room, throwing a blanket over him and stuffing a pillow under his head. After making sure his guest was situated Daehyun made his way to the kitchen, filling a glass with water and grabbing himself a quick snack. He set the glass of water on the table beside the couch and was about to leave for his room when a small groan came from Junhong.

“Snmhm..” He muttered, shifting under the blanket and opening his tired eyes to gaze up to Daehyun with confusion evident in his eyes. “Stay.. 'n kiss..” At the drunken request Daehyun lit up with a bright blush. He wasn't quite sure if he had heard correctly for a moment, but when Junhong's long and lanky arms were opened up in his directions he knew he had literally just been asked for a goodnight kiss.

After a drawn out moment of silence in which Daehyun struggled with his words and Junhong only beckoned more wildly with his arms, a decision was eventually reached. With hesitant steps the elder made his way to the drunken boy on his couch and leaned down to plant a soft kiss on his temple. His blush was still bright but the younger just grinned, his dimple becoming prominent on his soft cheeks.

“Goodnight Junhong.” And after receiving a slurred reply, Daehyun cuddled his way onto the couch and into awaiting arms. Not caring that his back would ache the next morning from their awkward position, and instead cherishing the warmth emitted from the arms surrounding him.


End file.
